Famous last words
by ArielAlatriste
Summary: Su primer recuerdo era el fuego, su primer y único recuerdo, lo que aparecía en su mente llena de tinieblas. Smauglock!, Smaug x Bilbo.
1. Chapter 1

**No debería empezar otro fic cuando tengo variuos inconclusos pero what the hell xD**

* * *

Su primer recuerdo era el fuego, su primer y único recuerdo, lo que aparecía en su mente llena de tinieblas.

Recordaba su agradable sensación, calor en la piel que lo hacía sentir protegido e invencible, recordaba su olor, porque los humanos idiotas no lo sabían pero el fuego tenía un olor precioso, parecido a la madera y a los frutos maduros, recordaba su sabor picante y dulce a la vez, recordaba la sensación de tenerlo en el pecho.

El fuego era una chispa titilante a lo lejos, tan frágil como la llama de una vela que se acaba, sabía que debía correr hacia esa pequeña lumbre, lo sentía en la sangre, si no corría todo se acababa, así que corrió, todo era negro, la única luz provenía del fuego, un fuego que se hacía cada vez más grande, siguió corriendo, ya lo sentía en la piel, pero esta vez no era una sensación agradable, esta vez dolía, corrió porque debía correr, pero cada vez dolía más.

Entró en la hoguera, las llamas, antes amigas, lo atacaban sin piedad, quiso gritar pero no pudo, ahogó sus gemidos de dolor en la garganta, sintiéndose pequeño y estúpido, entonces comenzó a caer, con el fuego todavía lamiéndole la piel, cayendo y cayendo, y de repente lo envolvió el agua, helada e insípida, pero apagó el dolor, y de nuevo la nada.

Estaba sobre algo blando y fresco, sentía el agua acariciarle de vez en vez, el cuerpo cubierto de arena, no era una sensación desagradable pero sí bastante rara, no podía recordar si alguna vez había sentido algo parecido.

Fastidiado, quiso agitar las alas y emprender vuelo, pero nada pasó, sus alas se habían ido, asustado, trató de hacer fuego, de nuevo nada, el fuego lo había abandonado.

Estaba aterrado, se levantó, su cuerpo estaba extraño, abrió los ojos lentamente, el mundo se veía distinto, _menos brillante_, pensó que debía ser porque el fuego no estaba dentro de él, ya no le brotaba.

Miró con esos nuevos ojos, estaba en la orilla del lago, entonces los recuerdos le llenaron la mente como ráfagas: el tesoro, la montaña, el ladrón, el fuego, Bardo…

- Ba…- balbució, sintiendo cómo vibraba la voz en su garganta- Bar…do-

Era su voz de siempre pero se sentía nueva, se acercó al agua para ver su reflejo, dejó escapar un grito de impresión.

Ahora era un hombre, un simple hombre como tantos, como el maldito Bardo; tenía el cabello oscuro y rizado, la piel pálida, era alto pero no como lo fue antes, sus rasgos eran afilados y sus ojos indescifrables, azules, grises y verdes, no podía asegurarlo, lo que sí sabía era que no había una chispa de fuego en él.

Algo extraño sucedió en su blando estómago, era un gorgoreo interno, un gruñido, ¿qué podía significar?

- Hambre- dijo para sí mismo – hambre-

Buscar comida con ese nuevo cuerpo era difícil, sus miembros eran demasiado vulnerables, para cuando pudo atrapar un conejo sus pies estaban llenos de sangre al igual que sus manos, una capa de sudor le cubría el cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir frío, era una sensación horrible, cuando tenía el fuego jamás la sintió.

Tomó al conejo y le quebró el cuello, lo rasgó como pudo con esas patéticas uñas y mordió la carne, sintió asco con el sabor de la sangre y la carne cruda, devolvió el estómago, aún cuando no había probado bocado, el vómito le ardió en la garganta, era horrible sentir tanto.

Corrió de nuevo al lago, tomando un poco de agua entre las manos, tenía frío, mucho frío, y miedo, y hambre, miró las luces de la ciudad titilando, la noche se acercaba y él estaba solo, nadie lo ayudaría, se recostó de nuevo en la arena mojada, tiritando, sintió algo ardiente salir de sus ojos, se tocó el rostro, era como agua pero estaba salada, dolía sacar esa agua de los ojos, ¿qué significaba?, tal vez sería mejor morir así en la arena, ahora que el fuego no lo acompañaba.

- ¿Está usted bien?-

Levantó la vista, sus ojos nublados de lágrimas, no pudo reconocer a la persona que le hablaba pero esa voz…

- No llore, tranquilo- insistió el extraño - ¿qué le ha pasado?, pobre hombre-

- Hambre- repitió, su voz sonaba extraña, como si estuviera herida – hambre, frío-

- Ya, ya, tranquilo- dijo de nuevo aquel desconocido.

El extraño le acarició el cabello, ¡oh, qué tibia mano!, era casi como el fuego, tomó aquella mano entre las suyas, era pequeña, muy suave y cálida.

- Frío- volvió a decir, enfadándose, su estúpida boca no decía lo que deseaba – frío-

- Lo cubriré con mi capa, pobre, está todo mojado, ¿lo han asaltado?, le quitaron hasta la ropa…-

La tela era suave y se sentía bien en la piel, miró atentamente a su extraño benefactor, esa voz era tan familiar, una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del desconocido, él no pudo evitar sonreír también, y de nuevo esa agua de los ojos, ¿cómo la había llamado ese hombre?, ahh… llorando, sí, estaba llorando, pero no le dolía, al contrario, se sentía muy feliz, y sentía calor, un calor muy agradable en el pecho, como una llamita titilante.

- Hambre- dijo de nuevo, mostrándole las manos al extraño – yo…cazar…conejo…-

- ¿Quiso cazar un conejo?, mire qué daño se ha hecho, venga, lo llevaré a la ciudad, le conseguiremos algo de ropa y comida, tranquilo, no llore más-

- ¡No!- se encontró diciendo, recordaba a Bardo, ese maldito humano – no, duele, no-

- Lo atenderán ahí- insistió el extraño – no se preocupe, lo cuidarán bien-

- Yo contigo- de nuevo lo tomó de la mano – contigo, me…me quedo contigo-

- No lo dejaré solo- dijo el hombre, con una sonrisa en los labios, y sin saber por qué le creyó.

Aquel hombre era muy pequeño, aún así le llevó de la mano, el pueblo bullía de actividad, había gente cantando, bailando y bebiendo por todos lados, las farolas estaban encendidas, ese fuego era extraño, era fuego después de todo pero era diferente, no latía como el fuego que antes hacía de su pecho, apretó aún más la mano del pequeño extraño que le acompañaba, su calor era mejor, más reconfortante.

Entraron a una casa enorme, personas desconocidas se le acercaron, de nuevo el miedo, gritó y tendió los brazos al pequeño ser que lo miraba compasivo.

- No te harán daño, te van a curar- dijo, hablándole de "tú", tal vez creyendo que así se sentiría más calmado – lo prometo-

- Te creo- le respondió, bien, ya podía articular más palabras.

Las personas no le lastimaron, al menos no con intención, lo ayudaron a tomar un baño con agua caliente, muy caliente, echaba humo y olía delicioso, como a flores, le gustó el baño caliente, era muy reconfortante, lo que le dolió fue cuando le curaron las manos y los pies, luego le vistieron y le llevaron algo de comida, su estómago volvió a hacer ruidos cuando vio la comida, de hecho comió mucho, apenas se daba cuenta de lo hambriento que estuvo.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?- una voz familiar a sus espaldas.

- ¡Tú!- pronunció, sintiendo una emoción extraña al verle de nuevo, le sonrió ampliamente, tendiéndole la mano – ven, come-

- Ya he tomado la cena, gracias- respondió el hombre, sonriendo dulcemente.

- Ven- insistió, estirando la mano.

- ¿Quieres que estreche tu mano?-

- Sí, ven-

El pequeño se acercó y apretó su mano, aprovechó entonces para estirarlo y sentarle en su regazo, abrazándolo, era tan, tan cálido, y olía como fuego nuevo, tan cálido…

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó.

- Bilbo-

Vio las mejillas del hombre sonrojarse, eso le gustó, se veían bien así y se sentían aún más calientes, pellizcó una de las pequeñas mejillas, provocando que se sonrojara aún más.

- Bilbo- repitió.

- Sí, yo soy Bilbo, ¿y tú cómo te llamas?-

- Yo soy…-

- ¡Bilbo!- esa voz no era conocida, pero ardía, tuvo que soltar a Bilbo bruscamente porque la voz le quemaba los oídos.

- Oh, Gandalf- dijo Bilbo, saludando al extraño.

- ¿Qué hace él aquí?- preguntó Gandalf.

- Lo encontré cerca del lago, el pobre estaba desnudo y temblando, lo traje, como es natural, necesitaba comida y bebida, además estaba herido- explicaba Bilbo.

- No debería estar aqupi- insistió el mago.

- Ya…-pronunció, tapándose los oídos – duele, basta, ya…-

-Claro que te duele- habló Gandalf – yo manejo el fuego, mientras que a ti te abandonó, es por eso que te duele, el fuego no es tu amigo, nunca lo fue, te odiaba-

- No, no es verdad- casi gimió, sintiendo que le explotaría la cabeza – no, por favor, no más-

- Es la verdad, Smaug, ahora debes irte, este no es tu lugar, no hay sitio para ti en ningún lado, ¡vete!-

- ¡No!- rugió, tomando a Bilbo de la mano – él es mío, lo quiero para mí-

- ¡Basta!, ¡largo de aquí!-

- Espera- habló Bilbo, asustado - ¿acabas de llamarle Smaug?, ¿cómo puede ser?, Gandalf, es un hombre, no un…-

- Es él, Bilbo, créeme, huele a fuego viejo, y sus intenciones deben ser horrendas, te ha engañado, pequeño saqueador-

- ¿Saqueador?- dijo Smaug, soltando violentamente la pequeña mano - ¡tú eres el ladrón!-

* * *

**Les gustó?, no les gustó?, me encantaría que me lo dijeran :B, sobre el título: no sabía cómo ponerle y puse mi reproductor en aleatorio...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sé que me la bañé por no actualizar rápido pero me quedé sin internet y tenía muchas cosas que hacer de la facultad, de hecho todavía tengo tareas pendientes pero equis :B**

* * *

- ¡No puede ser!- insistió Bilbo, al borde de la locura - ¡no puede ser Smaug!-

- ¡Maldito ladrón!- rugió Smaug, mirando de una manera tan intensa a Bilbo que éste se sintió casi traspasado - ¿Tratabas de engañarme?, ¿querías atraerme aquí para que el asqueroso Bardo terminara con su trabajo?-

- No…- balbució el hobbit – yo quería ayudar a un hombre desamparado, sólo eso-

La puerta se abrió de golpe, la alta figura de Bardo cruzó el comedor, sonriendo y llamando a Bilbo, Smaug reconoció enseguida ese rostro, tomó un cuchillo de la mesa y se lanzó sobre el hombre quien afortunadamente reaccionó a tiempo, esquivando el ataque del dragón, neutralizándolo contra la pared.

- ¿Quién demonios es este hombre?- preguntó Bardo, apretando tan fuerte la muñeca de Smaug que éste tuvo que soltar el cuchillo.

- ¡Maldito seas, Bardo, asesino!- vociferó Smaug, frustrado, odiaba ese maldito cuerpo tan débil.

Bardo apretó el cuello del desconocido, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Quién eres?-

- Trataste de matarme, ¿lo has olvidado?, sobreviví, no sé cómo pero sobreviví, en este asqueroso cuerpo mortal, igual que el tuyo-

- No puede ser…- musitó Bardo, sin soltar el agarre de Smaug - ¿El dragón?-

- Eso me temo- intervino Gandalf, suspirando – nuestro querido Bilbo lo encontró cerca del Lago, le brindó ayuda, ignorante de quién era en realidad ese hombre, seguramente Smaug tenía intenciones de matarlo-

- ¡No!- se defendió Smaug, para nada le gustó que le acusaran de intentar dañar al hobbit – no, no quería hacerle daño, sólo tenía frío…-

- ¿Frío?- Gandalf parecía curioso –Sin el fuego en tu pecho es normal que sintieras frío, debiste haber muerto a la orilla del Lago, ¿pero qué tiene que ver Bilbo con que estés vivo?-

- Es…cálido- declaró Smaug – es cálido, eso es-

Gandalf examinó el rostro de Smaug con sus escrutadores ojos azules, suspiró y negó con la cabeza, con gesto cansado y resignado.

- Enciérrenlo- dijo Gandalf – más tarde hablaré con él, por ahora ponlo donde no pueda hacer daño a nadie-

Bardo asintió y se llevó a Smaug, tal vez usando demasiada fuerza pues el dragón no se resistió, lo que sí hizo fue dedicar una larga y suplicante mirada a Bilbo quien, al sentir esos ojos en los suyos, se sonrojó, sintiendo un calor extraño subirle desde el pecho, invadiéndole todo el cuerpo, las piernas le fallaron y la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, se sostuvo de una silla para no caer.

- Tranquilo, Bilbo- le animó Gandalf, ayudándole a sentarse – ¿estás bien?, ¿te hizo daño?-

- Estoy bien- respondió el hobbit, bebiendo el vino que le ofrecían – sólo algo…sorprendido-

- ¿Te hizo algún daño?-

- No, en realidad no, sólo me…me abrazó un poco, parecía tan frágil cuando lo encontré-

- Oh, las apariencias engañan, Bilbo Bolsón, ¿quién más que tú para probarlo?-

Bilbo sonrió a Gandalf, recuperándose un poco.

- ¿Por qué es un humano ahora?-

- No estoy muy seguro- respondió el mago – tal vez…-

- ¿Tal vez…?-

- Nada, en fin, deberíamos descansar, mañana veremos qué hacer con él-

Bilbo decidió no insistir, cuando Gandalf se ponía misterioso (casi todo el tiempo, de hecho) no había poder que le hiciera hablar, además se trataba de Smaug y no le preocupaba para nada su destino, sólo que al recordar esos ojos tan anhelantes…había cierto sentimiento de culpa que le invadía.

Tuvo un sueño agitado y lleno de pesadillas, recordando la triste despedida de Thorin, los cuerpos inertes de Fili y Kili, la destrucción, la sangre, el dolor…

Se despertó con lágrimas en los ojos, se acurrucó en el tibio lecho y trató de despejar su mente pero el rostro y la voz de Thorin no lo dejaban en paz, no era justo, claro que no lo era, ¿por qué Smaug, que tanto dolor había causado, sobrevivió?, ¿por qué Thorin había pagado con su vida?, no era justo y era demasiado doloroso, demasiado confuso.

Los golpes en la puerta lo hicieron levantarse, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, trató de relajarse y respiró hondo, fue a abrir, encontrándose con Gandalf quien le dirigió una mirada comprensiva.

- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Bilbo.

- Ya es de día, y vengo a pedirte que me acompañes, vístete-

Bilbo no dijo nada más, oponerse a Gandalf era completamente inútil, se alistó lo más rápido que pudo y salió con el mago.

- ¿A dónde vamos?-

- A ver a Smaug-

El hobbit se detuvo, mirando severamente a Gandalf.

- No quiero verlo- sentenció, con intenciones de regresar.

- Tú lo encontraste- le instó el gris – su destino era morir en Lago largo pero tú lo salvaste, ahora es tu responsabilidad-

Bilbo resopló pero no dijo nada, fue detrás de Mithrandir, era cierto, él había salvado a Smaug y de alguna manera ahora era responsabilidad suya.

Las mazmorras eran húmedas y heladas, Bilbo se estremeció al entrar, se escuchaba el goteo de alguna gotera oculta en la oscuridad que resonaba en la fría piedra del suelo, miró alrededor, todas las celdas estaban vacías.

- No usamos mucho este lugar- explicó Bardo, Bilbo dio un respingo al escucharlo, no lo había sentido acercarse – los llevaré-

Bardo adelantó el paso con una antorcha en la mano, los condujo hasta el fondo del lugar, deteniéndose frente a una puerta de acero, la cerradura crujió cuando la abrió, Bilbo fue el primero en entrar, Smaug estaba acurrucado en una esquina de la celda, temblando como un animal asustado, al ver a Bilbo dibujó una sonrisa casi infantil pero bastante cansada, se levantó para acercarse al hobbit pero no pudo avanzar demasiado, las cadenas se lo impidieron, sus ojos reflejaban pura frustración, extendiendo los brazos hacia Bilbo.

- Tengo frío- se quejó Smaug, castañeando los dientes – hace mucho frío, huele a frío, odio este lugar, quiero irme contigo-

- Y lo harás- intervino Gandalf, entrando a la celda junto con Bardo – Bilbo te llevará con él-

- ¿Qué?- exclamó Bardo, sorprendidísimo – debe ser juzgado por sus crímenes, el dragón…-

- Ya no es un dragón- insistió el gris.

- Dragón o no…-

- He dicho que partirá- dijo Gandalf, con un tono tan autoritario que Bardo se sintió intimidado, la antorcha que llevaba el hombre se avivó – mañana por la mañana debe estar listo, ordena que le empaquen ropa y que tome un baño caliente…-

- Hirviendo- dijo Smaug, sentándose en el suelo – hace demasiado frío…-

Bilbo seguía sin creérselo, ¿por qué tenía que llevarse a Smaug?, sólo de pensar en tenerlo con él en la Comarca…

- Si fuera por mí te lanzaba al fuego- gruñó Bardo – será como digas, Mithrandir-

- No esperaba menos- contestó Gandalf, sonriendo – por ahora debemos dejarte, Smaug-

- ¿También vendrás, mago?- preguntó el hombre, torciendo el gesto – tu voz me molesta, mis oídos duelen-

- Me temo que tendrás que aguantar un poco más, por ahora te dejamos-

Salieron de las mazmorras a paso veloz, no era un lugar agradable, Bilbo se sintió un poco mal por Smaug, mañana saldrían del pueblo pero tendría que pasar la noche ahí otra vez; Bardo parecía molesto pero no agregó nada más, se despidió y dejó a Bilbo a solas con Gandalf, el mago sonrió con amabilidad y propuso compartir una copa de vino en la habitación del hobbit; les sirvieron vino especiado y caliente, la chimenea estaba dispuesta y crepitaba, haciéndoles entrar en calor junto con la bebida espesa.

- ¿Por qué debe ir conmigo?- preguntó Bilbo, sin aguantárselo más – no tiene sentido, él no…-

- Te lo dije antes, salvaste su vida, ahora es responsabilidad tuya-

- Gandalf…-

- Bilbo, si Smaug no parte contigo morirá- las palabras de Gandalf dejaron a Bilbo helado – él debió morir, al regresar a su forma humana no le esperaba otro destino, debió terminar su vida en el lago pero lo encontraste, lo ayudaste y le brindaste calor, eso es lo que te une a él, los dragones están habitados por el fuego, es como si tuvieran mil hogueras ardiendo en su interior, lo necesitan para vivir, tú lo salvaste con tu amabilidad y calidez, te necesita-

- ¿Forma humana?, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?- Bilbo sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba – No puede ser, Smaug…Smaug siempre fue un hombre, ¿eso es lo que quieres decir?-

- Una vez lo fue- confirmó Gandalf, con un tono que denotaba lástima – hace mucho tiempo fue un hombre como Bardo, como cualquiera, algo pasó para que se convirtiera en un dragón, algo muy doloroso, te lo aseguro, él no lo recuerda, al pasar del tiempo ha olvidado todo pero cuando lo haga…rezo porque ese día no llegue y que permanezca siempre ignorante-

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Bilbo – sería algo bueno, ¿no?, que recordara, que buscara a sus seres queridos, que volviera con su familia…-

- Ese es el problema, querido hobbit- dijo Gandalf, con una sonrisa rota – para que un hombre cambie su piel por la de un dragón debe tener el corazón ardiendo de odio y deseos de venganza, no hay nadie que lo ame, no hay nadie que espere por él en ningún lado, sólo te tiene a ti, Bilbo-


End file.
